Immortality
NOTE: The description for Type 5 was taken from the VS Battles Wiki. 'Brief Summary' Immortality is a term for characters that have the inability to die through conventional means alone. 'Types' 'Reserved' 0: Absolute. The ultimate type of immortality. Their existence, concept, mind, consciousness and soul (if any) are unbound from infinity and eternity, they are immune to all contaminants, never age, are neither alive nor dead, nor undead or in a state of unbirth, either any wound instantly heals or the character in question is completely and utterly invincible and invulnerable, and obviously lack the need for bodily necessities. This power is reserved SOLELY and EXCLUSIVELY for the absolute, omnipotent creators of a certain verse (wether they be Tier 3, 2, 1 or 0). Exceptions do exist like the Deadlights (Pennywise's ultimate form) who is truly eternal and unkillable, but these are obviously very, very, VERY rare - in fact, you're almost guaranteed to almost never find one. There are only around a dozen exceptions to this rule in canon. '' 'Common' '''1: Biological.' Characters with this immortality are incapable of dying through aging and senescence. In some cases they're also uncapable of dying through disease, though not always, unless otherwise stated—though the statement isn't necessarily required, it makes determining it far easier. Not to be confused with Longevity. 2: Resilience. Characters with this immortality are highly resilient towards physical attacks, but can't regenerate from it. For example, the character will be still alive if he's cleaved in half or split into pieces, but he can't paste himself back together. Severed limbs won't grow back, nor will destroyed organs. 3: Regeneration. Characters with this can simply regenerate from their wounds. The usefulness of this is all dependent on the user's degree of Regeneration. 4: Godhood or God Protection. Characters with this have been granted immortality through godhood, or through divine intervention. This is generally more so treated as a state of being rather than an actual immortality. 5: Deathless: Characters who exist unbound by conventional life or death, or do not exist at all, and thus cannot be traditionally killed. Typically, abilities such as Nonexistence are needed to destroy them. 6: Parasitic. Characters with this immortality are capable of bodyhopping or utilizing Possession to stay alive, moving their spirit, soul, essence, concept, mind, consciousness or embodiment to another body to take control of. More rarely, they can even take control of objects. As for mechanic/digital enemies, this power involves uploading their source code to another network to avoid termination. 7: Undead. For the most part, this immortality is self-explanatory, and characters with it have a habit of doubling up with other types of immortality. A common one would be Type 1, and for ghosts, they normally end up having Type 3 as well. 8: Reliant. Characters with this immortality are incapable of being killed so long as a certain object, artifact, phenomenon, concept or something else exists or is intact, they cannot die during a certain situation or circumstance or for as long as a certain emotion exists towards them or they exist for only one purpose (anymore). If the thing is broken, destroyed, killed or deactivated, the situation ends or the purpose has been fullfilled, the character will either die or become mortal. 9: Transcendental. Characters with this immortality are actually separate from the realm where they can be killed. For example, a conceptual being doesn't die even if its body, soul, etc. are erased from existence. Usually, these are higher-dimensional forces or characters with a lower-dimensional avatar/manifestation. 10: Meta. Characters with this immortality are not dead, nor are they alive. They are completely metaphysical, and thus are outside of reality, temporality and dimensionality of any measurement. If possible to kill such a character, you would need to be on a similar plane of power, or higher. 11: Force. Characters with this immortality are a force with a mortal manifestation or become a force upon death that isn't truly sentient and cannot perceive, feel, think, see, hear, smell or taste, but can continue to perform tasks after their passing. A good example of this is Dimentio from Super Paper Mario, who left a shadow of his power to resume destroying worlds even after his opponents had technically already won. '' '''12: Retroactive.' Characters with this immortality can be killed--it's just that, one way or another, they'll come back, wether it be in an infinite cycle or a limited amount of times (having "multiple lives"). Normally associated with Resurrection, though users may or can also reincarnate in another body, wether it be the same species or not. 13: Mechanic. Characters with this immortality will always be robots or cyborgs, and they can be killed, but will always be capable of being rebuilt and/or repaired. 14: Selective. Characters with this immortality can only be truly killed by one person, weapon or attack. There are two types; the first, weaker type is the one where these characters can still be defeated, it's just '''FAR' more difficult to KILL them without their specific weakness. The second and strongest type is that they can literally only be killed with/by that one thing and NOTHING else.'' 15: Other Reason. Characters with this type of immortality have a type of immortality not yet described above. The reason(s) why they can't die or description must be stated on the pages of characters with this immortality. 'Special' S: Custom. Characters with this type of immortality have a completely custom created type of immortality (or combinations thereof); just like Type 15, a description is obviously necessary. 'Important Notes' *While extremely rare exceptions DO exist, Type 0 is usually restricted to solely (omnipotent) creators of verses, wether they be Tier 3, Tier 2, Tier 1 or Boundless. *These types of immortality cannot be bundled: **Type 0 and any other type of immortality **Type S and any other type of immortality **Types 2 and 3 (no regeneration and regeneration; what?) **Types 5 and 7 (a life and death transcendent character can't be undead) **Types 6 and 8 (if the character can transfer themselves to another body under Type 8 conditions, then they only have Type 8. Type 6 is for characters who do not require anything to bodyhop) Category:Important Pages Category:Abilities